KSBD 4:79
|previous = KSBD 4:78 |next = KSBD 5:80 }}KSBD 4:79 is the twenty-eighth offering of the fourth chapter of Kill Six Billion Demons and the eighty-fourth offering altogether. Synopsis Allison gazes at the Seven. Bonus Material Meti's Sword Manual Mastering the sword #YISUN's glory is great, and you may know this by two paths, the sanctioned words, and the sanctioned action. #The sanctioned words are YS ATN VARAMA PRESH. The meaning of these words is YISUN and their attainment is Royalty. #The sanctioned action is to Cut. #To Cut means division by the blade of Want, that parer of potentials that excises infinities. #To train with the sword, first master sweeping. When you have mastered sweeping, you must master the way of drawing water. Once you have learned how to draw water, you must split wood. Once you have split wood, you must learn the arts of finding the fine herbs in the forest, the arts of writing, the arts of paper making, and poetry writing. You must become familiar with the awl and the pen in equal measure. When you have mastered all these things you must master building a house. Once your house is built, you have no further need for a sword, since it is an ugly piece of metal and its adherents idiots. The 18 Precepts # Consider: there is no such thing as a sword. # Your stance must be wide. You must not be spare with the fluidity of your wrists or shoulders. You must have grip on the handle that is loose and unstrained. I heard it said you must be tender with your sword grip, as though with a lover. This is patently false. A sword is not your lover. It is a hideous tool for separating men from their vital fluids. # Going onwards, you must adjust hands as needed, do not keep the blade close to your body, keep your breathing steady. This is the life cut. You must watch your footwork. Your feet must be controlled whether planted on fire, air, water, or earth in equal measure. # Breathing is very important! Is the violent breath of life in you not hot? Exhale! Exult! # You must strive for attachment-non-attachment when cutting. Your cut must be sticky and resolute. A weak, listless cut is a despicable thing. But you must also not cling to your action, or its result. Clinging is the great error of men. A man who strikes without thought of his action can cut God. # To cut properly, you must continually self-annihilate when cutting. Your hand must become a hand that is cutting, your body a body that is cutting, your mind, a mind that is cutting. You must instantaneously destroy your fake pre-present self. It is a useless hanger on. # A brain is useful only up until the point when you are faced with your enemy. Then it is useless. The only truly useful thing in this cursed world is will. You must suffuse your worthless body with its terrible heat. You must be so hot that even if your enemy should strike your head off, you shall continue to decapitate ten more men. Your boiling blood must spring forth from your neck and mutilate the survivors! # You must never make 'multiple' cuts. Each must be singular in its beauty, no matter how many precede it. You must make your enemies weep with admiration, and likewise should your head be shorn off by such an object of beauty, you must do your best to shed tears of respect. # When decapitating an enemy, it is severe impoliteness to use more than one blow. Appearances * Allison (no lines) * Meti * YISUN (mentioned) Notes * This is the first offering to repeat bonus material, since it includes both old and new content from Meti's Sword Manual. References Category:A to Z Category:Chapter Four Category:Offerings